Love Conquers all
by Tourmaline20
Summary: Merlin interferes with Morgana's latest attempt to kill Arthur and is seriously wounded as a result. Will Arthur and the others be able to save him? Picks up after the end of Season 4, rated more for safety than anything else.


Love conquers all:

Merlin steps in the way of Morgana's latest a attempt to kill Arthur and gets hurt. The only way to cure it is with the power of love. Semi-reveal fic. BTW for anyone who can't figure it out on their own yes this was inspired by Poisoned Chalice and no I don't own Merlin or any of its characters.

Morgana sat huddled in a small cave, her once fine dress was now ragged and worn from travel. She had been running for several days, ever since Arthur had retaken the throne with the help of Emrys. Morgana's eyes, which had once shown with laughter, now narrowed in vicious hatred, Arthur and Emrys how she despised the both of them. Between the two of them they had taken everything from her, her sister, her throne, and now Agravane. Of course Morgana knew it wasn't just those two who had stopped her, Merlin and the knights of Camelot had interfered as well. Time and time again they had thwarted her rightful claim to the crown.

Well no more, Morgana was going to destroy Arthur once and for all, she was going to attack him and use the attack to lure Emrys out of hiding. Morgana knew that Emrys was protecting Arthur and Camelot, after all he had come to the aid of the Arthur and his men when she had been ruling the land. It stood to reason that if Arthur were injured by her magic Emrys would come out of hiding and she would be able to stop them both once and for all. With Arthur and Emrys gone slaying Merlin and the knights and taking control of Camelot would be an easy task.

Morgana felt the sorrow and despair that had encompassed her since her escape from Camelot flee as a new thrill of vengeance stirred in her. Yes, Arthur and Emrys may have won the battle, but they certainly hadn't won the war. She was going to stop them now when they were unprepared for her, when they were at the height of their triumphant glory, it would be a truly sweet victory.

Morgana stood and began to pace back and forth along the cave floor, first she needed to figure out how she would do this. There were many spells and curses that would work, but it would need to be delivered without anyone noticing. Despite the dragon's healing magic Morgana was still too weak to publically attack Camelot. No, she would need to hide herself well to do this, she just had to find a way.

Morgana continued to pace as she mentally went through the list of spells, hexes, curses, and magical creatures she knew trying to decide which would be best to destroy Arthur, and which could be used without anyone realizing it. She didn't know how long she paced, but finally a twisted smile fell across her once kind face. Morgana nodded to herself and ran from the cave and light of dawn was breaking, if this curse were to be cast correctly she would need to gather the ingredients now.

Back in Camelot:

Merlin stumbled as he helped unload yet another basket of food for the feast coming up at the end of the week. It was an auspicious occasion, probably the biggest celebration since Arthur and Gwen's marriage feast, and Merlin was already tired of it. For the last week he had been running almost non-stop, ensuring that deliveries were made, items ordered, and things unloaded, and of course managing his normal chores with Arthur. As Merlin set the basket down he couldn't help dreaming longingly of the end of the week when this blasted feat would be past, Merlin honestly didn't know how he was going to make it until then without collapsing from exhaustion (magic or not), but on the other hand he knew it was worth it.

The feast that everyone was running around preparing for was a welcoming feast that was being held to honor the visit of King Greff, a new ally to Camelot who would help Arthur strengthen his control in the northern parts of the realm, which were in greater danger of invasion and attack then other areas of the kingdom. Merlin was happy that the alliance was going through and relieved the negotiations had gone so smoothly, but at the same time he was exhausted and if there was anything he hated more than sparring with Arthur it was feasts. Merlin had to spend hours on his feet watching others eat and drink while he ran around filling goblets. Merlin sighed heavily as he stood from his place on the floor, he took a drink from the nearby water barrel and went back to work reminding himself 'just another week, then I'm turning Arthur into a toad so I can get some rest.'

As Merlin trotted off to his next task he felt a slight shiver of cold rush through him, instinctively he looked around trying to find the source of the problem, but there was nothing wrong. The stairs were full of the same servants he knew, bustling to and fro preparing for the feast, and things seemed to be going well. Merlin reached out with his magic trying to sense where the danger lay, but again he felt nothing. Shaking his head Merlin went back to work thinking, 'I must be more tired than I realized.'

Morgana:

Morgana stuck her hand deep into the foul smelling water of the swamp were she crouched. It was a brown disgusting swamp that churned with mud, dead animals, and a few grotesque looking plants that seemed to be more like sewage than anything else. The swamp produced noxious fumes that smelled like the combination of an unclean stable and decomposing bodies. People always avoided the swamp, and most would have been horrified at the idea of even stepping within its boundaries much less taking a plant from its depths, but Morgan did not shy away. She knew this plant was the key to defeating Arthur, the thing that would allow her curse to succeed and as she drew the twisted black root from the depths of the foul water a sadistic smile spread across her lips as she said aloud to herself, "Beware Arthur Pendragon for your doom is at hand at last."

Morgana added the plant to the small bundle sitting in the satchel she carried then muttered a spell that caused the air around her to swirl and dance, anyone watching would have thought a violent storm was wracking the swamp, but no one was there to see the small whirling tornado that formed around the young woman and caused her to vanish a few moments later.

Morgana reappeared in a field where a large and ornate caravan was camped for the night, a number of guards sat around the caravan along with several carts loaded with gifts. A tall man with deep grey hair and sharp brown eyes sat eating a piece of meat next to a young woman Morgana's age with long red hair and the same sharp brown eyes. Morgana smiled her dark smile as she recognized King Greff and his daughter Letti sitting by the fire. As Morgana continued to scan the group, she saw four tall, broad knights sitting around a heavy wooden case and nodded to herself, that was it, that was what she needed. Morgana walked silently around the camp, making sure to keep out of the firelight, as she headed towards the chest.

Almost as though sensing her approach King Greff dusted the left-over food from his hands hands off, stood, and turned to the knights surrounding the chef, "Remember to guard that well my knights, the object in that box has been used in peace treaties since the very founding of our kingdom, it is a special gift to be presented to King Arthur on our arrival, no harm must come to it."

The eldest knight stood and bowed to his king, "You have my word we will do all we can to protect it sire."

King Greff nodded and turned searching the forest, for a moment he could have sworn he'd seen something move in the shadows, but there seemed to be nothing there now. Assuming it had been some kind of animal he sat back down and said, "We shall arrive at Camelot tomorrow, and celebrate peace with its king."

Morgana stood waiting for the right moment, after what seemed an eternity one of the knights stood and walked into the forest (probably in order to relieve himself), and as he did Morgana muttered a spell and the knight's eyes glazed over in the darkness. The knight walked towards Morgana without ever realizing he had done so. As soon as he stood before her Morgana placed her hand on his shoulder and muttered, "Esta Da Turina, Methos Evoran." The knight stiffened as though he had been struck and moment later he fell to the ground dead. As soon as his body touched the earth, it fell to dust.

Morgana turned and walked back to the camp where she sat with the other knights. The oldest knight clapped her on the shoulder saying, "there you are Sir Reginald, we were beginning to worry you'd gotten lost."

Morgana turned to him, now wearing the pointed face and dark hair of the man she had just killed, "I am fine, I'll take the first watch tonight, why don't you get some rest."

The knight smiled jovially, "thank you Reginald, be sure to wake me in time."

Morgana nodded clutching her bag, "of course, I wouldn't want you to miss anything."

The others in the camp soon began to drift off to sleep, Morgana said, "nocturn." And her eyes flashed gold once again as the entire camp fell into an enchanted sleep. Morgana took the key from the sleeping knight who had called her Reginald and opened the chest. Sitting inside the chest was a beautiful bracelet engraved with a horse and decorated with a large ruby. Morgana opened her bundle and began to mix the ingredients she'd gathered into a thick paste using a motor and pestle. Aside from the root of the tarot plant she had gotten from the swamp, Morgana also mixed in jackle beans and deadly nightshade. Once complete this paste would permanently taint whatever it touched with the most powerful dark magic there was, the magic would consume whomever touched it first and Arthur would be destroyed. Once the paste was made Morgana muttered, "Fedra, calvin, egreth, bane." Her eyes glowed gold and the paste erupted in a flash of smoke as the magic took hold.

Morgana carefully, almost lovingly rubbed the paste onto the bracelet as she muttered the spell of dark magic. Once it was covered in paste the bracelet glowed a deep blood red, then the paste disappeared. Morgana nodded as she locked the trunk, disposed of the paste, returned the key, and disposed of her carrying bag. By this time tomorrow Arthur's doom would be sealed.

Camelot:

Merlin stifled a yawn as he brushed off the top of Arthur's jacket, he was tired, damn tired, but tonight was the night of the feast and it would all be over soon. Merlin stood back and admired the over-all look, "Not too bad if I do say so myself. Unfortunately there's only so much a servant can do to counteract their masters natural defects, but I think you look half-way presentable for once."

Arthur turned and glared at his man servant while Merlin flashed his usual grin, "Yes well, what would you know about it Merlin, you couldn't make yourself presentable if your life depended on it."

Merlin shrugged as he helped Arthur fasten his cloak, "And yet I still manage to get you properly attired every single time."

Arthur snorted, "Yes and it is a miracle that I haven't ended up attending a feast in my nightshirt because of that."

Merlin grabbed the door, "Honestly sire, you don't need my help to have problems with your wardrobe, you do that well enough on your own. After all sire, you are the one who tried to walk around the castle without any trousers on."

Arthur sniped, "Shut up Merlin." And walked out into the hallway where Gwen was waiting. Gwen wore a lovely lilac dress that complimented her golden skin tone and made her look just as lovely as she had the day she had been crowned queen. Merlin grinned broadly as Arthur walked over and took her arm, "My lady."

Gwen smiled as she tightened the grasp, "My lord." And together they walked out into the courtyard. The trumpets blared a greeting as King Greff and his entourage entered the courtyard, the king dismounted his horse and Arthur walked forward to greet him, clasping Greff's hand as he did so, "My lord, I welcome you to Camelot. It is an honor to have such worthy allies here in our kingdom today."

King Greff returned the clasp and said, "Thank you my lord, it is our honor to be here today to celebrate the uniting of our two lands."

Arthur turned and greeted Princess Letti as Gwen greeted King Greff. Once the formalities were completed Arthur lead King Greff into the castle. Arthur and Gwen escorted King Greff and Princess Lett to their quarters. Soon the castle was busy with movement as servants helped to unload and stable King Greff's horses and help prepare for the feast that evening. Merlin was leading one of the horses to the stable when he saw a tall knight with dark hair and a pointed face heading into the castle carrying a chest.

As Merlin watched he couldn't help thinking there was something vaguely familiar about the way the knight moved, he couldn't quite place his finger on what it was, but something told him he had seen those same movements once before. Merlin shook his head as the horse pulled against the bridle and went back to work. The feast that night was a joyous affair, everyone laughed as they ate and drank while minstrels played in the background. Several times during the evening couples got up to dance. Merlin watched as Arthur danced with Gwen and Princess Letti, then Gwen danced with King Greff and several of the knights of both kingdoms smiling the entire time.

Merlin felt a slight pang as he remembered Morgana wearing a similar smile when she had once danced at the feasts of Camelot, but shook himself out of it as he went to refill Gwaine's cup saying, "Take it easy Gwaine, remember it wouldn't do any good if you got sloshed and threw up on King Greff's boots. I don't think he'd take it as well as Percival or I do."

Gwaine took a long drink and gave Merlin a playful slap, "now, now Merlin you know perfectly well I can drink much more than this before I start having problems. I know exactly what my limits are."

Merlin pushed back, "And you know exactly how to push yourself right past them. I'll have a bottle of Gaius' hangover medicine waiting for you tomorrow."

Gwaine said, "ah Merlin what would we do without you?"

Merlin grinned back, "Get a lot more headaches for one thing."

Merlin moved over to fill another goblet as Arthur stood and said, "My friends and honored guests, it is truly a privilege to have you all dinning here with us tonight to celebrate the union of our two kingdoms. As you know this alliance will do much for both the land of Camelot and the land of North Britain." Arthur raised his goblet and said, "May tonight be the first of many that celebrates this happy union."

Everyone raised their glasses and drank then King Greff stood, "King Arthur, it is truly an honor to be seated here tonight at your table. I am happy to finally have made this alliance with Camelot and ensured the future of both of our lands. As a reminder of our alliance I present you with this."

King Greff's cloak billowed as he gestured to his left. Morgana, still disguised as Sir Reginald, stood and walked forward holding the chest, she opened it to reveal the bracelet within as King Greff said, "it is a bracelet designed after the original shield crest carried by my great-grandfather King Stephen when he first united our land, it is a tradition that this bracelet is given to our allies as a sign of trust."

Arthur bowed, "it is my honor to accept it."

As Arthur reached towards the bracelet Merlin felt another shiver of fear, then as he looked at the bracelet and felt it hum with magic, powerful dark magic. Merlin's eyes widened as he ran forward and shouted, "NO!"

Before anyone could stop him Merlin rushed forward and took the bracelet from the knight. Arthur turned to his servant in anger, ready to chastise Merlin for his behavior, but before he got the chance Merlin's hand wrapped around the bracelet and he fell to the floor screaming in pain.

Merlin grabbed the bracelet and felt like his entire body was on fire, everything was burning so hot, and at the same time there was a deep crushing blackness that seemed to rise up around him and push in on him from all sides. Merlin thought this what it must feel like to be buried alive. The darkness was everywhere, it surrounded him, it pushed in on him, it reached out to consume him. As the darkness spread so did the pain, Merlin didn't understand how something so very cold could cause such horrific fire within him, but he didn't care about that. All he cared about was getting it to stop. Only he didn't know how, the second he had touched the bracelet the pain had consumed him and all other thoughts fled.

As Merlin collapsed to the floor everyone in the hall gasped in shock, several of the knights of Camelot drew their swords, as did several of King Greff's men, but before a fight could begin a voice screamed, "NO!"

Arthur looked up, it was the knight who had carried the chest, but the voice that spoke wasn't a man's voice, it was as woman's and it was uncomfortably familiar. A moment later Morgana stood before him wearing the knights' clothes, which were far too big on her, and looking furious. Arthur drew excallibur, "Morgana."

Morgana turned to Merlin looking furious, then turned back to Arthur, "your foolish servant may have saved you this time Arthur, but he will not be there to protect you again." Morgana's eyes burned with anger, she had released the glamour so that Arthur could see who had killed him, but once again that big eared oaf Merlin had interfered with her plans. No matter though, she would return and she would regain her throne another day.

A storm like the one that had torn through the swamp now ripped the banquet hall, people screamed and dove for cover as goblets, plates, food, and several other things went flying through the air crashing against walls and the floor, smacking into people, and breaking several windows. Then, just as quickly as it had come it was gone.

Arthur looked around searching the hall for his sister, but she was gone. Then he heard a scream, and remembered, "MERLIN!"

Arthur bent down and shook his manservant, "Merlin can you hear me? MEARLIN!"

Arthur turned to the knights, "We need to get him to Gaius now! Sir Leon, gather some knights and guards and search the castle and kingdom for Morgana. She's probably long gone by now, but better to be safe than sorry."

Sir Leon nodded and instantly gathered a small group of knights, who he led out of the banquet hall and into the castle. As the knights left King Greff and Princess Letti looked on in horror as the young manservant shrieked n agony. King Greff gasped in shock as he saw Merlin, "Dear God." As a king he had seen suffering before, men who met a slow death in battle, citizens executed for crimes, even people who died slowly from a painful disease, but he had never seen anything like this before. King Greff turned to Arthur as the other king began examining the bracelet, "I offer you my most humble apologies for this."

Arthur shook his head, "you have nothing to apologize for, this was Morgana's doing and not one elses'. We must get him to Gaius the court physician now."

Without another word Sir Percival came forward and, just as he had that awful day Merlin had been attacked by the Dorocha, picked up the much smaller man and carried him out of the hall towards the quarters of the court physician. Arthur and other knights all followed him, along with Gwen who was looking absolutely horrified.

King Greff escorted his shaken daughter form the banquet hall to the quarters they were staying in while in Camelot. It was clear from everyone who saw them that neither would be sleeping much that night.

Percival carried Merlin down to Gaius as quickly as he dared, they entered the room and the physician turned instantly at the sound of the pained scream. Gaius' face went white when he saw who it was, "MERLIN! What on Earth happened?"

Arthur shook his head, "it was Morgana, she used magic to disguise herself as one of King Greff's men and bewitched the bracelet. Somehow Merlin knew and stopped me before I could take it. I've never seen anything like it Gaius. One moment he was fine, and the next he was like this."

Merlin's body arched off the bed as he screamed once again, his hand clutching the bracelet tight enough to draw blood. Gaius said, "We need to get that out of his hand immediately, but you must not allow it to touch your skin."

Gwaine stepped forward, "Percival hold him down, I'll get it."

Percival and Arthur braced Merlin as he continued screaming in agony, trying to find a release as the pain spread. Gwaine took Merlin's clenched fist with his gloved hand and managed to pry Merlin's fingers apart so the bracelet fell onto the floor with a clatter.

Gaius said, "do what you can to keep him on the bed, but be careful, he may lash out." Then he grabbed a bandage and used it to pick the bracelet up, it seemed so innocuous, so completely harmless, and yet it had caused so much damage.

Merlin arched off the bed as he screamed once again, Gwen gasped, "His face, look at his face." They all turned and saw what she had seen, cruel black lines now traced themselves across Merlin's pale skin, they spread down his neck and under his clothes as he continued to shout in pain, soon his hands and feet showed the signs as well. Gauis rushed over and said, "Sit him up if you can."

Percival ad Gwaine pushed Merlin into a sitting position as Gaius removed his shirt. Everyone gasped when the saw the lines spreading out along his chest and back making a grotesque pattering similar to growing vines. Gaius shook starred in shock, "I don't believe this." By now Gwen was crying, while Arthur and the other knights looked sick and disgusted.

Merlin began to claw at the air as though he were fighting some unseen foe. Percival turned to Gaius who took a small bottle from the shelf and rushed over with it, "This is the strongest sleeping draft that I have, hopefully it will help him with the pain." Gaius held the bottle to Merlin's mouth and rubbed the young man's throat to help him swallow.

Merlin continued to scream and claw as Elyan asked, "why isn't it working?"

Gaius shook his head, "It won't work immediately, it needs time to take effect. Unfortunately, we're going to have to restrain him so he doesn't hurt himself."

Arthur looked up, "Restrain him?"

Gaius nodded sadly and pointed to a pile of freshly laundered bandages sitting behind him, "Yes, it breaks my heart to do it, but it is the only way, we'll need to use those to tie Merlin down otherwise there's too much risk he'll hurt himself or someone else."

Arthur and the knights all looked sickened at the idea, but they knew there was no other choice, with all the flailing around Merlin was doing it was a miracle he hadn't already struck someone. Arthur gathered the bandages from the pile then Percival and Gwaine held down Merlin's hands and feet while Arthur and Elyan secured him to the sides of the cot he was sleeping on.

Arthur felt utterly disgusted with himself as he did this, he hated the idea of tying Merlin up like some kind of animal, but he knew he had no choice. It was truly painful for Arthur to watch his friend suffer this way. Arthur looked around and saw the others were wearing the same horrified, sorrowful expressions. Gwen meanwhile was crying and shaking her head, as though hoping that if she continued to do so the image in front of her would disappear. Arthur stood and walked over to pull his wife into a hug.

Gwen lent into him crying even harder. Arthur held her close whispering, "It'll be alright, he's strong, Gaius will fix it. He'll be up tripping over his own feet and annoying us all again before you know it."

Gwen gave a weak smile as Gaius placed the cloth wrapped bracelet on his workbench and grabbed a large tome off a nearby shelf, Gaius leafed through it for a few minutes and then said, "Yes here, the curse of darkness, occurs when a sorcerer or sorceress conjures a powerful and ancient aspect of dark magic, the spell is bound to an object and will then proceed to consume whomever touches it first."

Elyan asked the question everyone was wondering, "Well how the hell do we stop it?

Gaius looked over his book once more, then glanced up, his face suddenly older than anyone had ever seen it, "there is no cure listed sire."

Arthur looked down and Merlin who continued to scream and began thrash back and forth as though facing some unknown attacker, "you mean to tell me that Merlin is going to die and all we can do is sit here and watch?"

Gaius looked as miserable and sick as Arthur felt, "I am afraid so sire."

Arthur looked on horrified as the words registered in, "No, Gaius no, there has to be something. A salve, a concoction, anything. I don't care if you have to use magic to heal him, whatever needs to be done. Perhaps we could go to the druids and ask them for their help. Something anything.

By now Gaius had tears leaking from him eyes, when he spoke again his voice was choked and very unlike himself, "Sire, I love Merlin as if he were my own son. And if there were anything, I could do, anything at all…" Gaius trailed off as his voice choked once again.

Arthur stood there too shocked for words, he was used to Gaius having the solution to any problem, being able to heal any ailment. Arthur had expected the learned physician to pull yet another seemingly miraculous cure out of his endless supply, but no, not this time. The Knights and Gwen all looked as horrified as Arthur felt.

Gwen spoke first, "Gaius there must be something, you can't possibly be saying that there is no way to counteract this."

Gwen gestured to Merlin and Gaius looked up, his eyes sad and weighted with pain, "I am sorry my lady, but there is no cure…." Then he stopped and his eyes met Gwens as though seeing something well beyond her face, then he looked back at Merlin and his eyes brightened slightly, "But there might be a way to counteract it."

Arthur jerked up, "what? But you just said."

Gaius interrupted, "I said there was no cure, but that doesn't mean there is no way to counteract this. Everything in this world has an opposite, up and down, cold and hot, DARK and LIGHT. And the opposite can often be powerful enough to eliminate the problem. Merlin has been cursed by dark magic which is conjured by anger, hatred, sorrow, vengeance. Every awful, negative, evil thing you can think of is poured into dark curses in order to give them such power. Therefore, it stands to reason that the curse can be overcome by something that is the opposite of what formed it, love, kindness, caring. If we can expose Merlin to a strong enough feeling of love it may be enough to save him."

Arthur blinked as Gwaine asked, "So what do we do? Kiss Merlin and tell him we love him?"

Gaius shook his head, "No, but I believe I have a plan. First we need the fastest rider we can find to travel to Elador and return with Hunith, she is Merlin's mother and her love will be essential to a possible cure. Once Hunith is here we must take Merlin to a lake that lies north of our kingdom, a lake that has a mountain range close by, we must place Merlin in the lake. We should all go together, the more people present who care for Merlin the stronger the lash against the curse will be."

Arthur starred at Gaius in complete confusion and asked, "Why do we have to go to this lake?"

Gaius bit his lip, struggling to explain, "Merlin has a very strong connection to that place, within that lake lives someone who will help bring him back."

Arthur pressed, "Who?"

Gaius shook his head, "It is difficult to explain, you will see when we arrive."

Before Arthur could ask another question Merlin's screaming suddenly stopped as his body relaxed onto the cot. Gaius rushed over and checked him, "it's alright, he's just asleep. The draft has taken effect."

The others sighed in relief as Gwaine said, "Arthur, I'll go to Ealdor and bring Hunith back if you allow it."

Arthur nodded, "Yes, go, as fast as you can Gwaine."

Gwaine nodded and left the room as he headed down to his quarters grabbed his travel bag, and then rushed to the stables where he ordered two stable hands to saddle the two fastest horses they had and bring him some food and water for a three day journey. The stables hands instantly snapped into action as Gwaine stood waiting, if there was one thing Gwaine hated it was sitting around and not doing anything while something else was going on, that more than anything was why he'd offered to go to Ealdor.

Less than an hour later the horses were prepared and Gwaine was riding through the city and out into the forest as though the devil himself were behind him. Gwaine knew it was typically a three day journey to Ealdor, but he also knew that if he pushed the horses (and himself) he could get there in a day and half. As Gwaine disappeared into the night the city of Camelot began to buzz with rumors and stories as everyone whispered about Morgana's most recent attack and the fate of King Arthur's servant.

Gaius' chambers:

Merlin continued to twitch and moan in his sleep, it was clear that despite the sleeping draft he'd been given the young man was still in a great deal of pain. As Gaius ran his hands through Merlin's short black hair. Gauis couldn't help feeling a stab of guilt at not being able to do more to help Merlin, and a thrill of fear as he saw the young man suffer. If Gaius were completely honest with himself he wasn't entirely certain that his plan would work, but at the same time he knew it was Merlin's only chance. Gaius wondered ideally why Merlin's magic wasn't reaching out as it normally did when the young man was in distress or pain, but assumed it was some side effect of the curse.

As Gaius sat Arthur spoke, "Alright, listen, we need to prepare the horses and supplies so we are ready to leave as soon as Hunith arrives. Get a cart for Merlin to travel in, and make sure we have everything. In the mean time Merlin is not to be left unguarded, there is every chance Morgana will return to try and finish what she started." Arthur pointed to the bracelet with a look of purest loathing on his face, "And I want that destroyed immediately. I don't care if it doesn't stop the curse I never want to see it again." While Arthur had been speaking his voice had been relatively even, giving orders and looking at the practical side of things came naturally to him, but as he thought over the situation he felt dread well inside him.

Arthur looked at the bracelet and hated it, he hated it with every fiber of his being, he couldn't understand how something so small and insignificant could cause so much damage. Arthur could feel his control starting to slip and a moment later Gwen was wrapping her arms around him, just as he had done for her.

Arthur complained about Merlin more than anyone else, but deep down Merlin was his best friend and seeing Merlin suffer for Arthur's sake pained him more than he could say. It took everything Arthur had not to completely break down. Arthur turned back to the knights and saw by one look that none of them would leave Merlin until he was recovered or (dear god he hoped it wouldn't happen) dead.

Arthur said, "I must speak to King Greff, I will come back as soon as I can."

Gwen could see that Arthur needed to let go and wasn't going to do so with the knights present so she kept up the charade and squeezed his hand saying, "I will accompany you."

The two of them walked down the hall and Gwen instantly pulled Arthur into a small storage room were servants often left additional cleaning supplies. The room was full of broom, mops, buckets, brushes, and clothes. Arthur instantly picked up the nearest bucket and threw it into a corner screaming in rage. For several minutes he threw things back and forth, making sure he threw them in towards the back of the room away from Gwen, screaming and cursing as he did so.

The knights down the hall could hear the noise, but didn't go after him, they knew Arthur needed to let his emotions out alone. In fact when one of the guards went to see what was troubling the king Sir Percival stepped in front and said, "Leave it be."

The guard starred between the door and the determined knight for a few moments, before bowing and stepping back. Back in the closet Arthur finally sat down on the ground feeling as though the ground were about to open up and swallow him. Gwen put her arms around him as he shouted, "It's not fair! He's done nothing wrong!"

Gwen said, "You're right, it's not fair, but it's not over either. Merlin is still alive and Gaius has a plan to try and save him. It is our best chance to help Merlin and if we are to succeed we must believe in it or Merlin will truly be past saving."

Arthur nodded asking, "How do you always know exactly the right thing to say?"

Gwen sat down next to her husband, uncaring about the dirt and dust that was attaching itself to her gown, "I don't know, I just speak from the heart I suppose. Arthur, I want to come with you, Gaius says we need as many people who care about Merlin as possible for this too work. If I don't come and Merlin, Merlin….." She stopped unable to actually say the words, "I would never be able to forgive myself."

Arthur turned to her and rested his forehead onto hers as he said, "Of course you can come. I can leave Sir Borris in charge, he is one of the oldest and most honorable knights in the kingdom, he served my father well and he serves us well. He will protect Camelot while we are gone."

Gwen sat leaning against her husband neither of them saying a word, how long they sat there they never knew. When they finally stood Gwen saw Arthur surreptitiously wipe his face, but decided not to mention anything about it. Arthur and Gwen went to King Greff's quarters to speak to him, like it or not they had a duty as the rulers of Camelot to speak with him and insure that the alliance was not damaged by this. Neither of them liked it, but they both knew they had no choice.

Merlin:

Merlin was drowning in a sea of black pain, he didn't know where he was or how he had gotten here, or how to get back. Merlin desperately reached for his magic shouting out every single spell he could think of, but it did no good. No matter how hard he tried or how desperately he reached out Merlin could not access his magic. Merlin called out in the darkness screaming in frustration and yelling for help. He shouted and raged, he pleaded and cursed, but no one answered. Eventually Merlin fell back into the darkness, he may not have been able to use magic to fight it, or find a way to escape it, but that didn't mean he was going to succumb to it. Merlin was determined to fight with everything he had in him for as long as he could, and if he did die at least Merlin would know that he had died protecting Arthur, and he had died fighting until the very last. With that thought Merlin struggled against the darkness within him hoping and praying that he would make it out.

Gaius:

Gaius sat in his quarters with Merlin, sponging the young man's forehead to help combat the fever that Merlin had developed. Gaius couldn't help feeling slightly relieved despite the heat radiating from his ward. The fever was a sign that Merlin's body was fighting against the curse, which meant that Merlin might make it out of this alive. Gaius whispered, "Hold on Merlin, hold on." And went to gather another sleeping draft.

The next three days were some of the longest that anyone in Camelot could remember since the time of Morgana's reign, the courtyard was full with constant bustle of servants as they prepared the king's horses for the journey. Gaius had personally supervised the arranging and hitching of the cart as Gwen and several of the knights sat up with Merlin. Percival, Elyan, and Arthur had hardly left Merlin alone since he had been struck by the curse. They took turns sitting with Merlin, but would often come in and out just to check on him and see how he was.

Many of the other servants and citizens of the castle had come as well, bringing flowers or offering their own words of sorrow and comfort at the suffering of the cheerful servant. Gaius couldn't help feeling a slight tingle of happiness as he saw how many lives Merlin had touched and how many people cared about the young man. When they weren't sitting at Merlin's bedside Arthur and his knights were overseeing the preparations for the upcoming journey. Arthur had personally tossed the bracelet that had started this into the fire and watched as it melted into a puddle of liquid. Arthur had also spoke to King Greff, the older King had been saddened to hear about Merlin's fate and wished Merlin a speedy recovery. Arthur had personally assured King Greff that he did not hold the other man responsible for what had happened, and insisted they do all they could to keep the alliance. King Greff agreed and he and Princess Letti left in peace, knowing that now was not the time for them to be here in Camelot. King Greff and Princess Letti whished Merlin a speedy recovery and asked Arthur to contact them with news of what would happen as a result of the curse. Arthur and Gwen promised they would and went back to preparations.

Gaius kept Merlin sedated, but despite the drugs the young ma started still screamed in pain and pulled against his bound struggling to get away from the agony that was consuming him. Gaius kept Merlin's shirt off and watched in trepidation as the black lines continued to spread and multiple across the young man's now unnaturally pale body. Finally, around mid-day on the third day after the attack Sir Gwaine came riding into the city pushing his horse to its limits, behind him came another horse ridden by a small woman, moving just as fast. They arrived in the courtyard and Hunith dismounted and ran to the chamber of the court physician without so much as a backward glance.

Hunith burst through the door to the room as Gaius sat talking to Arthur, both men looked up as Hunith came charging in, "GAIUS!" then her eyes rested on her son and her face crumpled with pain, she sat down and held Merlin's hand in her own, "Merlin, oh my sweet Merlin what has happened to you?"

Arthur stood, "I am sorry Hunith, Merlin was injured protecting me I owe him my life. I wish there were something more I could do to ease his pain."

Hunith continued to hold Merlin's hand, "this is not your fault sire."

Arthur held up a hand, "Arthur please."

Gaius cleared his throat, "I am sorry to interrupt, Hunith I know you and Gwaine must be exhausted, but it is essential we leave as soon as possible."

Hunith nodded, "Yes, I'll be fine, we can go as soon as everything is ready."

Arthur said, "Everything is prepared, we just have to get Merlin down to the cart and gather all the knights."

Hunith nodded then she bit her lip and stood walking into Merlin's room, Gaius and Arthur stayed back obviously feeling as though Hunith deserved a little privacy considering what she must be going through. To see your only child suffering so much would be difficult for anyone. After a few moments Hunith came out holding a small wooden dragon.

Arthur starred curiously at it as Gaius nodded in understanding. Hunith saw Arthur's confusion and explained, "Sir Gwaine told me that it would help to have Merlin surrounded with love, this dragon." She held it up smiling fondly, "Was made by Merlin's father, it is the only possession Merlin has that belonged to him, we should bring it along."

Arthur said, "Of course. I'm going to gather the knights, we will leave shortly, if you need anything simply ask."

Hunith thanked him and Arthur left. Gaius turned to her, "I'm so sorry, this is my fault, you left your son in my care. I should have protected him better, I should have…."

Hunith held up a hand, "Stop Gaius this isn't your fault, we both know what a difficult burden Merlin has to bare, as hard as it is to accept there's only so much we can do to help him, the rest is in his hands. You are not to blame for this, and sitting around feeling guilty is not going to help Merlin recover."

Gaius blinked, "You're right, we need to remain focused, and prepare for the journey." Gaius began to gather several herbs and concoctions that would help Merlin during the journey, Hunith instantly went to his side and began to help him. As Gaius loaded his bag Hunith placed a hand on his arm, Gaius looked up as Hunith asked desperately, "He's going to be alright isn't he Gaius?"

Gaius swallowed and gave her the only answer he could without lying, "We will do all we can to save him."

Hunith nodded as she clutched the small dragon in her hands allowing several tears to fall onto the small wooden carving as her eyes rested on her son who was still tied to the cot, moaning, and shaking in pain. Hunith forced herself to turn her eyes away from Merlin, she knew that if she continued to stare at him she would completely break down and that would do not do anyone any good.

An hour later everything was ready to go, Elyan, Percival, Gwaine, and Arthur carried a stretcher barring Merlin into the courtyard and placed it carefully into the cart. It would be a days' journey to the lake, but none of them minded. As everyone pulled themselves onto their horses Merlin began to scream again, Hunith placed and hand over her mouth and sobbed quietly as Gaius reached over and gave her a gentle squeeze.

The large parry left Camelot quickly, people came out from all around to watch the king leave, many of them said he was foolish for going to such lengths to help a mere servant, but most people thought Arthur's going wit was a sign of how much Arthur cared for his people and how good a king he was.

The journey to the lake was spent mostly in silence, even Sir Gwaine's normal chatter was missing as they went through the woods. Because Gaius was the only one who really knew where the lake was he rode up front with Arthur giving directions and frequently pulling his horse back to check on Merlin who was still struggling against his bounds and crying out in pain.

Traveling through the forest seemed to take forever to the group of people. They didn't unless absolutely necessary and they didn't speak, except to mention some problem they may have noticed or discuss what to do when they arrived. Finally, as the sun was setting they came to the lake, Hunith looked out onto the water feeling her heart twist once again. Merlin had told her why this place was so special to him, and she couldn't help feeling a stab of sorrow at the losses her son had suffered, she to knew the pain of losing the one you loved and being left with nothing but a memory. Still, at least she had had Merlin to remind her of Balinor, Hunith knew that Merlin could contact Freya via the lake, but at she knew it wasn't the same.

As everyone dismounted Arthur looked around, "Alright Gaius, where is this person who can help us?"

Gaius said, "we need to take Merlin into the lake, in order to call her, he must be touching the water, and we must all enter it with him. The only way to break the curse is with the strongest connection when can create."

Arthur nodded and they opened the cart, soon Gaius and Elyan were untying Merlin's bounds. Everyone winced in sympathy when they saw the state of Merlin's wrists and ankles, they were heavily bruised and had nasty cuts from where Merlin had desperately tried to pull himself free. Percival stepped in and picked Merlin up, Hunith instantly went to his side, holding Merlin's hand and placing the small wooden dragon in his other hand.

Merlin's left hand closed around the dragon and his screaming lessened somewhat. Arthur couldn't help feeling a slight thrill of hope surge through him at this, it was a good sign that they might yet succeed. Everyone reached out and grabbed onto Merlin's arm or shoulder, anything to keep a physical connection to the young man they were all so concerned about.

They all stepped into the lake ignoring the chill of the water in the middle of a late summer evening. They walked in until they were waste deep and Gaius said, "Lower Merlin so he is in the water, not completely under, but in it."

Percival gently bent down until Merlin's back and legs were in the water, for a few minutes everyone looked around in confusion. Arthur couldn't help feeling a little foolish standing in the middle of a lake holding the body of his friend with no sign of any other living soul in sight, but the ones who came with him. However, before Arthur could open his mouth to protest Gwen gasped.

Arthur turned and saw a swirl of bubbles rising from the lake, his eyes widened as the bubbles swirled faster and faster until they rose in a column out of the water. Instinctively Arthur grasped Excallibur, but Gaius steadied him, "it's all right she's here to help."

Arthur gapped as the water fell back to reveal a young woman in a deep purple dress that he recognized as once having belonged to Lady Moragana, "You?!" He said incredulously.

The woman held up her hand, "Peace King Arthur I mean you no harm."

Arthur stuttered, "But you died, I saw it."

Gwaine asked, "what's going on?"

As Elyan said, "Who is she?"

The woman answered, "my name is Freya, in life I was attacked by a man who I thought was going to kill me. I killed him instead, I did not mean to, but he was dead none-the-less. His mother was a sorceress and she cursed me to turn into a beast that would attack any in my path. I was captured by a bounty hunter and brought to Camelot. Merlin found me and took pity on me. He hid me away and planned to take me away somewhere safe, but I was found before we could flee."

Arthur openly gaped at her, "Merlin was going to leave Camelot?"

Freya nodded, "Yes, we were going to run away and begin a life together away from Camelot. Merlin was determined to find a way to break the curse against me and have us live in happiness, but it was not meant to be. I was found and transformed before we could leave. Arthur wounded me and I died. When that happened Merlin brought me here, he didn't know it at the time, but this place is an ancient and powerful center of the old religion. When my body was laid to rest here my spirit melded with the lake and I live on through the power of this place. However, I am tied to the lake and can not leave its shores."

Hunith asked, "Can you heal Merlin?"

Frey turned and smiled at her, "Not alone, but together we can all help him. It is an honor to finally meet you Hunith, Merlin told me much about you."

Hunith gave a very weak smile, "He told me much about you as well. What must we do?"

Freya walked forward, her feet moving over the water as though it were a polished floor, once she was next to Merlin her body lowered and she placed her hands on his still bare chest, "To break this curse we must fight it with love, we must let all of the good and wonderful things we know and feel about Merlin come out and combat the darkness. Let your feelings flow, let the love and concern you feel for Merlin shine through, let the bond between us be felt, and let it be enough to break the curse." The last part was said more like a prayer than a command, but they all followed her guidance.

Every one of them closed their eyes and thought of Merlin, they thought of what he meant to them and what they remembered most about him. Arthur thought of Merlin drinking the poison cup for him, of Merlin stepping in front of the Dorocha for him, and of Merlin taking the bracelet for him. He also remembered the times they had spent arguing and laughing together and he allowed the care he felt for the other man come through. Arthur would never admit it to anyone (except _maybe_ Gwen), but Arthur cared for Merlin as a brother and didn't want to lose him ever.

Gaius thought of his first meeting with Merlin when the young man had saved his life. He thought of the time he had spent watching Merlin grow and change, both as a sorcerer and as a man. Gauis thought of the incredible destiny that lay before Merlin and the determination that it come to pass.

Hunith thought of the time after Balinor left, she had been so heartbroken and alone, then she had learned she was pregnant and had felt a thrill of joy at knowing that Balinor had left a part of himself with her. Hunith remembered raising Merlin, seeing him become more powerful and adept at using magic. She remembered watching Merlin and Will play as children and smiled as she remembered all the times the two boys had come home absolutely filthy and laughing about whatever idiotic stunt they'd been up to that day. She remembered the sorrow she had felt when she had sent Merlin to Camelot and the joy she had felt seeing him become a servant to the prince and knowing he was on the right path.

Gwen remembered the first time she had seen Merlin, watching him stand up to Arthur and talk back as no one had before. Seeing Merlin help Arthur (often without his knowledge) grow into the good man he was now. The fear and sorrow she'd felt when she'd thought Merlin was dying from the poison he had drank to protect Arthur and the comfort Merlin had offered her when her father died. Merlin had been her friend for years and still was to this day and she refused to lose him now.

The others also thought of Merlin, and how they cared for him equally as one of them. Merlin may have been a servant and not a knight, but he was still one of them and he meant as much as any of the other knights. Freya felt the emotions rise and felt them sink into and connect to Merlin. The power of their feelings caused the water to swirl around them in a whirl pool, but no one moved no one was afraid, and no one was leaving without Merlin.

Merlin struggled against the darkness as best he could, still he could feel it growing stronger around him, Merlin knew he didn't have much time left and felt his heart sink. There was so much he wanted to say to his mother and his friends, so much he wanted to see and to do and to say.

Merlin felt the darkness gather once again and knew that one way or another this would be it, he steeled himself ready to face it head on when suddenly he heard a familiar voice call him, "Merlin, Merlin."

Merlin felt himself freeze, "Freya?" he spoke the question in utter disbelief, but her voice called out again, "Merlin, come Merlin, we're waiting for you.'

Merlin looked up and for the first time he saw a light penetrating the darkness, it was weak, like a sun trying to peak through the clouds on a grey morning, but it was a light. Instinctively Merlin knew what to do he reached his hand up to the light and he felt himself lifted into the air

Freya's voice continued to call to him, but soon it was joined by others, at first Merlin couldn't make them out, but as he rose higher they became clear. Merlin heard the voice of his mother, Gaius, Arthur, Gwen, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, and Leon. Merlin felt a thrill of joy, he had been alone for so long. In such pain and isolation and now to have this comfort was like being given water after having it denied to you for days.

Merlin continued to rise, but the darkness was strong, it pulled back not wanting to release him. Merlin struggled against it, but he could not break his hold. Merlin called, "Help, Please, I can't do it alone."

Freya's voice melded with the voices of the others and together they said, "You are not alone we are here with you, we will not let it take you." then, like an arrow shooting through the dark Merlin felt a wave of love and hope rushing in on him, it surrounded him, cradled him, protected him. The feeling of love attacked the darkness which shrank back against it, but the darkness was not to be defeated so easily, it lashed back at them all.

Merlin strengthened his resolve and pushed against the darkness with everything he had, he brought the love of his friends and family together with his own determination to survive and his love for them. He fashioned it into a sword and stabbed it into the darkness. The darkness reared back with a shriek like that of a dying animal and for the first time in days Merlin felt his magic once again. Without even thinking Merlin muttered a spell that he didn't remember ever having learned, "Gráim thru." The darkness shrank back and Merlin said it again, and again, each time he said the spell Merlin felt the darkness retreat more and more. Desperately Merlin held onto the love he felt pulsing from the others using it to fend the darkness off as he said the spell over and over again.

As the darkness retreated Merlin felt the last barrier between himself and his loved ones break and the complete and total beauty of their feelings rushed through him like a warm wind on a summers evening. Merlin could feel the love and protection of them all, not longer just surrounding him, but penetrating him becoming a part of him. Merlin knew that nothing would ever be the same between them all after this, that this moment would create a bond that could never, would never be broken, except in death and he welcomed it.

Merlin allowed the feelings to consume him and added his own to it. The darkness shrieked in agony as it retreated from the young warlock who was now glowing with the awesome power of pure love, a force which it could never win against.

A moment later the love burst forth and the darkness vanished as quickly as it had come, taking the pain and anguish that had tormented Merlin along with it. Merlin sighed in relief, he was free, it was over and he was free.

As they stood in the lake the small group felt the love and concern grow between them they felt it bind and connect them, then, with a rush of fierce joy they felt it connect to Merlin, as Merlin rose they felt him join in their bond and they felt him fight against the darkness that sought to consume him. They saw Merlin use the power of their love to defeat the darkness and they felt something much older join with them. It was something that they all instantly recognized as being a part of Merlin, but separate at the same time. They had all noticed that there was something about himself Merlin always seemed to hold back, something he always kept separate from everything else in his life. Occasionally they would glimpse it, but then just as quickly it would be gone. This other part of Merlin was there now, fending off the darkness with them.

They all knew that they would never see Merlin the same again, that his day would change their relationship forever, and they found that they did not care. Just as things had changed that day Arthur had brought them all together at the round table, so to would things change now, and they all knew it would be for the best. A pure golden light of love surrounded them all making them glow bright and beautiful in the sun, it encompassed them went through them it brought them all together, and allowed them to stand apart.

They all felt Merlin lash out against the darkness and a thrill of victory as it fell away leaving Merlin safe and unharmed. As the light faded Freya bent down and gave Merlin a gentle kiss, after a moment Merlin returned it and opened his eyes to see her standing there, "Freya." He croaked in a voice that was still damaged from screaming.

Hunith sobbed while Gwaine shouted, "Woo hoo! He's alive!"

Arthur gave Merlin a half hearted punch, "Don't you dare ever do that again." He scolded.

Merlin turned to him with his usual impish grin, "Someone's got to save your sorry royal hide."

Freya smiled, "Oh my Merlin, welcome back."

Merlin's hand shook with weakness as he reached up to cup her face, "Don't go." He pleaded, "Please stay with me."

Freya's face turned sad, "Oh my lovely Merlin, I promise you one day we will be reunited again for all time. Never to be separated or stray from one another's side, but that day is not today. You have so much more you need to do and to be before that time comes to pass, but I will be here waiting for you until then. Remember my dear Merlin, I am always with you, and you are always with me."

Merlin said, "I love you."

Freya said, "And I love you." as she bent down to kiss him once more, when the kiss was broken Freya pulled away and slid slowly back into the lake. As her head passed under the water rippled and a moment later, it was still.

Merlin could feel tears falling down his cheeks as he whispered, "Good-bye." To the place she had stood moments before, then he turned back to the others and said, "could someone please help me up?"

They all grinned as Arthur and Gwaine helped Merlin to his feet. Hunith rushed forward, "Oh Merlin!" Tears were rushing down her face as she crushed her son to him, almost as though she were afraid he would disappear if she released him.

Merlin returned the embrace, "Mother, thank you." then he turned to the rest of the group, 'Thank you all."

Gaius stepped forward, "We would never abandon you dear boy."

Arthur said, "You didn't expect us to just let you die did you?"

Gwen rushed forward and gave Merlin another fierce hug and they all walked out of the lake together. Sir Percival draped his cape around Merlin who was still shirtless and shivering with the cold of the water. Arthur and Gwaine had to help support Merlin he walked out of the lake, Merlin was still very weak. Sir Leon gathered some wood for a fire and soon they were all sitting around it warming themselves and trying to dry out their clothes. As they did Gauis gave Merlin a tonic for his sore throat and cleaned and wrapped Merlin's injured wrists and ankles. As Merlin sat leaning against his mother and shivering into Percivals cloak he thought of everything that had just happened, the love he had felt from all of them, the connection that had been forged that day and the spell he had used to free himself. For now that he was thinking properly Merlin knew what words he had shouted at the darkness, what words he had used to free himself, 'I love you.'

Merlin looked down at the wooden dragon clutched in his hand, as thoughts of Freya and his father rushed through his head Merlin leaned closer to his mother and made what would probably be the most important decision of his life. Merlin knew it would change everything, but he knew now was the time. Merlin cleared his throat loudly and said, "I want you all to know that I am most grateful to you for what you did today. I can never repay your actions, and" Merlin took a deep breath as he spoke the next words aloud, "and there's something I need to tell you. It won't be easy for many of you to hear, but please remember what we have just shared. And remember that no matter what happens I'll always be your friend."

Merlin looked around the circle of faces studying him intently in the firelight and somehow he knew that now was indeed the right time and that no matter what happened, things would turn out well in the end. He was sitting with the people he loved most in the world and nothing could harm him with them there. Merlin knew that this would change everything, but he also knew that it would change nothing. The bond they had just shared had created a strong connection between them that could never be broken by anything, not even the words he was about to speak. Merlin smiled to himself as he tossed a stick into the fire and opened his mouth to explain, he knew it was going to be a long night. Merlin trusted his friend to accept him for who and what he was, but at the same time he had a strong feeling that he was going to be in for quite a bit of yelling before this was all done. Still that didn't matter, he was here with his family and he knew that it was time to stop hiding and let them see the truth, then they would all move forward together as one.

The End

Well what do you think? Reviews are welcome as always.


End file.
